villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Justice (Afro Samurai)
Justice is the main antagonist of Afro Samurai. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. Information Justice believed that the only way to stop the killing over the headbands was by becoming The Number One, thus becoming a god and ruling by force. However, after leaving The Number Two headband for Afro, he realizes that ultimate power only comes from having both headbands. Description The holder of the Number One headband for most of season one, Justice is the man who killed Afro's father before his eyes many years ago and told Afro to challenge him when he was ready. He is a remarkably skilled gunman, dressing in a cowboy garb with the Number One headband tied around his wide-brimmed hat. He has discolored, diseased-looking skin, which his bio on the official site implies is the result of a past accident which would explain his abnormal abilities. Justice has the ability to regenerate himself after being exposed to blood, as seen just before his final fight with Afro when the injured hero's blood flows to Justice's feet and his withered body begins to reshape into the young version that fought Afro's father. He also has a third arm hidden on his back that holds a sword for catching opponents off guard, which he used to decapitate Afro's father; Justice would try to use the same tactic on Afro but he failed. At the end of the miniseries, he stays at the throne room to live at Mount Shumi where Afro cut his pair of arms along with the third one behind holding a sword for execution. After Justice regenerates himself and declare that all ranked headbands on corpses would remain there, Afro slices his body to smaller pieces. In the manga and video game, Afro discovers that Justice had been long-dead at the lair, therefore the climactic duel between Afro and Justice that was seen in the anime never took place. Afro is forced to confront his guilt for revenge. Afro resists the sins to break free from his past and kill Justice. Appearances Justice makes two figurative appearances in Season 2; first in Afro's dreams, seen nailed to a cross alongside Afro's father, then as a broken statue pointed out to Afro by Ninja Ninja. His only real appearance is in a non-speaking role is at the end of the season, fully healed and meeting Takimoto, a mysterious masked man, during a solar eclipse. Trivia *During interviews for the DVD, it is stated that Justice and Rokutaro were in fact part of the swordsmen and friends. However, their differing views on the headbands and how to end the violence plaguing the world eventually drove them apart, leading to the final confrontation between them. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Xenophobes Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Hegemony Category:Harbingers Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Paranormal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Samurai Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Western Villains